Warrior Cat lemons! Requests are open!
by ilikehorsies
Summary: Warrior cat lemons for people Requests are open both for Canon charecters and Ocs! Rated M
1. Request Info

Warrior cat lemons [Requests are open!] rated M for mature

Request form ;

Cat 1 : [Give me name, a bit of personality if it's an OC, gender and appearance ]

Cat 2 : [ Same thing as cat 1]

cat 3 : [if threesome]

Type of lemon : [ Love ; Mate of cats in love / want to mate. Lust ; A she cat in heat in need of help, two cats that want to mate. Rape ; A cat that rapes another ]

Any aftermath? :

Plot :

Alrighty so here is the request form, i do both Canon cats and Ocs.. Request below!

#warriorcats #warriorcatlemons #warriors #warriorcatmating


	2. Feather x Crow Lovelust

**Okay, here is the first story.. also Crow feather is a great ship Fite me** **[None of the cats belong to me ]**

The starry Night hit it's light on the apprentice's black fur, he raised his head waking up from his dream. Letting out a low yawn he stood up an looked to the spot where his Feathertail always lay beside him 'my feathertail? Dream on Crowpaw ' he thought as he stood up, he padded outside the large cave seeing the beautiful silver tabby she cat made him purr slightly.

Feathertail sat still looking up into the silverpelt, hearing Crowpaws purr she turned her head with a smile at the younger tom "Hey Crowpaw" she said as a low purr grew in her throat.

Walking up next to her he nuzzled her cheek before replying to her "Hi Feathertail.. What are you doing out here alone?" he asked curling his tail up with hers. Feathertail looked at him "i wanted some time alone." she replied in a calming tone, she then stood up and looked towards the waterfall "i do not like being around toms in this time of green leaf.." she said adding a slight smirk.

Crowpaw stood up as her scent flared in his nostrils, ' her lovely usual scent mixed with.. Heat?' he swished his tail from side to side "Do you need any help with your tiny problem?.." he said in a loving tone as he circled her.

Feathertail turned her head as she swished her tail, she then gave him a lick over his ear as she whispered into his ear "I do" she said passionately. Crowpaw purred at her reply before licking from up her back to down her back ending at her core, he then started licking it with slow licks.

Feathertail moaned lowly as crowpaw licked, after it turned all wet he pushed his muzzle into her core making feathertail squeak in surprisement. Crowpaw started licking her insides and moaned few times making Feathertail moan to the chillness, Crowpaw then pulled out when her core was all wet. He then leaned over her as his member grew hard, Feathertail dropped into a hunting crouch before Crowpaw grabbed her scruff.

Crowpaw started pushing his member into her in a slow rhythm "not a virgin eh?.." , Feathertail moaned lowly as her hips followed the toms movements "N-o Stormfur usually helps me.." she said panting slightly. Crowpaw started pushing deeper into the she - cat as he sped a bit up, he then growled "Talk dirty to me!" he said as he sped up, Feathertail yowled in terror before her mind took over her mouth "Oh- OH! Crowpaw i NEED you! Fuck me to S-tarclan and back-! Make me have your kits!!" she said in beetween moans as she dug her claws into the stony ground.

Crowpaw growled in amusement as he panted loudly, he then pushed deeper as her walls tightened around his member "Crowpa-!" she yowled in pleasure, he then pushed as he bit hard on her scruff. Hitting her sweet spot she moaned loudly "I'm g-gonna!" she moaned before hot liquid spread inside her core, Crowpaw moaned loudly as he realised his cum. As their liquid met he pulled out and panted looking at the she - cat , he then shook his head and licked the white liquid from her core. Feathertail panted as she rose to her paws, looking back at Crowpaw she panted slightly before lying down as he finished. Crowpaw then stood over her as his large member lay infront of her "suck" he demanded, she lay a bit shocked before pawing his member.

Crowpaw moaned lowly before Feathertail grabbed his member and started licking the liquid off, she licked the end of his member before starting to suck it at a slow speed. Crowpaw growled lowly "will you go a bit faster?.." he asked awkwardly beetween moans. Feathertail moaned slightly making Crowpaw purr, she then started going deeper and deeper. Crowpaw moaned loudly a bit shocked before realising his cum into her mouth, Feathertail pulled back as she started licking the cum from her face. She then looked at Crowpaw and smiled, he smirked licking her cheek "ready for another round?" he asked. Feathertail nodded before they kept doing their job.

As they returned they saw Brambleclaw sitting on his mossbed before lying down "You Cats are nasty" he said before closing his eyes, with a last look of each other they drifted off to sleep awkwardly..

Okay, this was my first lemon sooo... Hope you like it?


End file.
